The present invention relates to an in-car computing system comprising a display screen for displaying selection menus, information containing hyperlinks and a selection mark (cursor), a rotary-/push button switch, and a cursor control device adapted to move the cursor on the display screen in response to control signals from the rotary-/push button switch. The invention further relates to a method for controlling a selection mark in an in-car computing system.
In-car computing systems are employed in vehicles to an increasing extent. The applicant offers for example such an in-car computing system under the name xe2x80x9cCarPCxe2x80x9d. Several systems which have been realized separately in the past, for example navigation system, radio, etc., will be bundled up by using the in-car computing system. To operate the in-car computing system, so-called rotary-/push button switches are used, wherein the rotary switch serves to select a function and the push button switch serves to activate it.
Presently, also a so-called browser is integrated in an in-car computing system for displaying Internet and/or WAP contents. An advantageous specific feature of Internet contents is the possibility to reach fastly other related contents by using so-called hyperlinks. In a stationary PC the selection and activation of these hyperlinks is readily possible by moving a PC mouse and, hence, the cursor two-dimensionally in. An implementation of this concept in a vehicle would require a respective operating device which allows a two-dimensional movement of the cursor.
Due to ergonomic reasons, such a two-dimensional operating device, for example a crossed four-way switch, is not advantageous. Particularly, positioning the cursor on a hyperlink is hardly possible during a drive due to vibrations. Moreover, existing systems with rotary-/push button switches may not be upgraded with the browser function.
From DE 199 44 324 A1, a multifunction operating device for installation in a vehicle is known. It comprises a rotary switch for selecting functions, which will be displayed within a display area on a display screen, the multifunction operating device comprising a combination of a rotary switch and several push button switches. The push button switches are arranged around the rotary switch and are designed such that they may be distinguished haptically. The arrangement of the display fields associated with the push button switches on the display screen corresponds at least to the arrangement of the push button switches.
The disadvantage of this multifunction operating device is that a plurality of push button switches are required in addition to the classical rotary switch.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,701, a method for a computing system is known which allows to extract hyperlinks from an Internet page without displaying these Internet pages on the computer screen.
In view of the above, the object of the present invention is to provide an in-car computing system which allows the integration of a browser function despite the use of a rotary-/push button switch and without the necessity of additional push button switches.
In the in-car computing system of the afore-mentioned kind, this object is solved such that the cursor control device comprises a hyperlink detection unit which in a first operation mode (link mode) detects the hyperlinks displayed on the display screen and moves the cursor from one hyperlink to the next when operating the rotary-/push button switch, and the hyperlink detecting unit generates a hyperlink (xe2x80x9cmenuxe2x80x9d) independent of the information displayed, the selection of the hyperlink allows switching in a second operation mode (menu-mode).
I.e. with other words, that the in-car computing system scans the browser contents on the display screen for hyperlinks and detects their position on the screen. The in-car computing system extracts with other words the hyperlinks from the displayed Internet contents and creates a list containing the associated screen coordinates. Operation of the rotary switch causes the cursor to move from one hyperlink position to the next, regardless where the hyperlink is displayed on the screen. As soon as the user reaches the desired hyperlink, he may request the respective contents by pushing the push button switch. By creating an additional hyperlink, it is allowed to switch to another operation mode by selecting this hyperlink without the necessity of providing a further operating device.
Hence, the afore-mentioned measures result in the advantage that the user may use a simple one-dimensional rotary switch for navigation, although the cursor itself is actually moved two-dimensionally. A significantly simplified operation may be achieved compared with two-dimensional operating devices, like crossed four-way switches, etc. Moreover, a hard key which was necessary to switch in the menu mode, may be abandoned. The hyperlink generated by the hyperlink detecting unit and not being part of the displayed Internet page may be selected and activated by rotating the rotary-/push button switch.
A further advantage is that existing in-car computing systems employing the mentioned rotary-/push button switch may be upgraded with a browser function.
In a preferred embodiment, the in-car computing system is arranged such that when switching from the menu mode to the link mode, a selection menu displayed on the display screen drives out of the screen, and when switching from the link mode to the menu mode, it drives into the screen.
This has the advantage that the selection menu does not obstruct the display of information on the screen. However, in order to inform the user in the link mode about those selection items which are contained in the selection menu, it is preferred to display a symbol, particularly a letter or a picture, for each menu item of the selection menu. This display requires significantly less space and, hence, obstructs the display of information slightly. Nevertheless, the user has always the possibility by means of the displayed symbols to inform himself about the existing menu items.
The object underlying the present invention is also solved by a method for controlling a selection mark in an in-car computing system such that in a first operation mode (link mode) the hyperlinks displayed on the screen are detected and the cursor is moved from one hyperlink to the next when actuating the rotary-/push button switch to allow the selection of one of the hyperlinks, wherein in the link mode an additional hyperlink is displayed on the display screen, which is selectable by actuating the rotary-/push button switch and allows switching from the link mode into the menu mode.
As already set forth in connection with the in-car computing system according to the present invention, the advantage of the method according to the present invention is that by using a simple rotary-/push button switch, a navigation within an Internet or WAP page is possible. Further, the advantages mentioned above are also achieved by this method.
It is preferred that the selection menu drives out of the display screen when switching to the link mode and drives into the screen when switching to the other mode. It is further preferred to display a symbol at the screen margin for each menu item of the selection menu, the activated menu item being highlighted, preferably by color.
This measure results in an improved ergonomic operation of the in-car computing system. Further advantages and embodiments of the present invention will be apparent from the description and the enclosed drawings.
It is to be understood that the features mentioned above and those yet to be explained below can be used not only in the respective combinations indicated, but also in other combinations or in isolation, without leaving the scope of the present invention.